Talk:Undyne the Undying vs Sans/@comment-31265036-20170717203201/@comment-32797911-20170812232504
"why would Defence Not Count armor for other monsters but does for frisk/Chara?" It doesn't. ATK: X (X) DF: X (X) It's shown like this in game. "look close at the final Barrage of faster Blasters Sans Uses before he slams you around They don't cause KR." You misremembered it like the ATK/DEF one. It causes KR. "So is HP But We're still using that Arnt we? Also The lack of invicability frames Should just = Sans Bypassing Defense" There's a difference. HP exists, it's in the stat menu. Same as Reset, Load, Save and Continue. ATK and DEF too. But invincibility frames don't. It's basically bypassing the NATURAL defenses of the opponent not accounting for armor. And a heart locket can't do much. "You say Frisk is strong enough to Hurt Asgore past his armor But you also said Undyne having more defence with out her armor Is just Frisk being weaker." 'And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more our attacks will hurt us...' You befriended Undyne, right? You wouldn't want to hurt Undyne. Bam. Case closed. "I'm sure Chara Thought killing some of the monsters was a mercy to." Sure, and I'm Nic Cage. Chara's literally trying to commit genocide, and they say Toriel is "forgettable" + "The crueler the intentions of our enemies..." and Chara does 9999999999999999999 damage to Sans. Sure, they wanted to mercy kill the monsters. Right. "To start a War with humans or did you forget that part." You don't see the war in the true pacifist ending. "Pretty sure he meant in general Not while running from Undyne a person Determend to Kill frisk." 2 words. Omega Flowey. "Also what's better At preparing you Then watching Them fight." Sans could be studying the anomaly's effects on the timeline, keeping himself in shape, training, studying determination. Plus, it's the logical conclusion. You don't see him in Snowdin NOR the Alphys lab. "There is visual evidince he can. The "Shortcuts" him Just casually moving from one room to the next With out you seeing him moving. So yes There is evidince he teleports hell even papyrus Refrences sans mysterious way of getting around. Plus you know The Guard station that Constantly has snow on it Even in hot land. You know the place hot enough to melt Plastic." There could be other explanations, like portals, time stop, etc. "No but it does magically Change your position and thus makes you harder to hit"] Boom, arrow behind you. "Watches a blind play through of Genocide undertale Sees people react to Undyne the undyings fourth arrow the first time they fight her" They're seeing it like a RPG, not like in real life. Plus there are much, much more arrows (which this time are spears) "And yet nobody But sans dodges there attacks. And Dodging all there slashes Still proves Sans should be faster then them. Because you can't really dodge Several attacks with out getting hit Unless your Massivly faster then the dude." They choose NOT to. Plus, imagine a guy using straight jabs and ONLY straight jabs? In only 1 direction?